happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snow Money, Snow Problems
'Snow Money, Snow Problems '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus * Flaky Featuring * Burr * Timber * Slushy Appearances * Lumpy Plot Flaky nervously prepares to ski down a slope. She slides down and starts screaming, but makes it to the bottom unscathed. However, her relief is cut short because her screams have started an avalanche. Flaky runs off in search of the nearest shelter, which happens to be a log cabin. Burr and Timber are seen inside along with Slushy, who melts his hand from touching a mug of hot chocolate. Flaky comes inside and all four of them get snowed in. A horrified Flaky dials for help on her cell phone. Icy picks up the call and is informed about Flaky's situation, but the rest goes unheard as they lose communication. Icy, Freezer, Arcticus and Eggy begin their search and rescue party. Back in the cabin, Flaky cowers in fear, while Burr and Timber attempt to dig themselves out of the snow. Slushy manages to find his way out of and offers to find help. Icy and his colleagues pass by the living snowman to see the buried cabin. Arcticus says he may be able to build a digging machine if he had appropriate materials. So the penguins collect shovels. Eggy borrows one shovel from Lumpy, who then tries to scoop all the snow out of his driveway using a spoon. Meanwhile, the captive victims eat their last ounces of food. Burr starts to go insane, imagining Timber as a giant ant. Timber is puzzled as Burr wraps his long tongue around him. Flaky steps in a puddle of blood to discover Burr has eaten one of Timber's legs. As quickly as possible, Timber and Flaky tunnel her way out of the snow as the hungry and crazed anteater pursues them. On the surface of the snow, Arcticus has completed his machine and proceeds to dig Flaky and the others free. Timber pokes his head out of the snow, only to be decapitated by a shovel. Then Burr pops out and devours Arcticus. Last but not least, Flaky comes out, and Burr ends up with a mouthful of quills in an attempt to eat her. Slushy comes back holding a tray of hot chocolate mugs. Flaky, Icy, Eggy, and Freezer each take one to drink. Slushy decides to take one, melting himself in the process. Elsewhere, Lumpy has finally cleared his driveway with the now broken spoon. Unfortunately, the avalanche covers it with more snow. Lumpy angrily throws his spoon on the ground and stomps off. Deaths # Timber is decapitated with a shovel. # Arcticus is devoured by Burr. # Burr is impaled in the mouth by Flaky's quills. # Slushy melts himself by drinking hot chocolate. Trivia * Burr's death is similar to Nutty's death in ''Wipe Out. * Originally, Timber would be eaten by Burr. * The title is a pun on "Mo' Money, Mo' Problems" Category:Season 57 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes